It has now been discovered that a nutritional composition comprising at least one of aloe vera, hydrolyzed collagen, garcinia cambogia tea, fenugreek tea, coleus forskohli tea, chromium polynicotinate, chromium picolinate, chromium cruciferate, conjugated linoleic acid, fiber and natural amino acids effectively assists in the reduction of body fat, enhancement of nutrient absorption, and formation and protection of lean muscle tissue. The composition may also possess antioxidant properties.